


Maybe It's not that bad...

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, ballz :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story about how the Wolf Blood can haunt you whether you see it as a curse or a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's not that bad...

It was dark and i was wearing nothing but a pair of thin short pants and a tank top, a chain and collar wrapped around my neck i stood up breathing heavy. My muscles aced as I stood up and I looked around me, I was standing in a forest surrounded by eyes staring at me.

 

“FUCK OFF” I yelled, it came out before my brain could even register it and my hand shot up at the collar around my neck. I pulled and tore at it but nothing happened. Suddenly there wasn’t just eyes around me but faces as well, I didn’t recognize any of them. I pulled at the collar again and they laughed… they laughed.

 

I tensed up feeling the rage rising within me, I wanted to open my mouth and scream out I wanted to scream at them until my voice was gone, until my throat and lungs burnt like fire. My eyes were burning and I could feel how tears slid down my cheeks and it only angered me more.

 

“ ** _Don’t you fucking dare show any weakness now! Not when in front of them, not now, not ever!_** _”_

 

A voice in my head yelled at me.

 

_“ **I can help you just unleash me and I’ll make them go away** ”_

 

The voice snarled again.

 

“What’s happening to me?”

 

_“ **You’re being laughed at you! They’re laughing at US!** ”_

 

“Where are you…who…what the fuck is even going on?! Why am I so angry and why the fuck won’t they **STOP LAUGHING AT ME?!** ”

 

I suddenly yelled from the very depth of my throat, it sounded demonic and it felt…good.

 

_“ **You can do it just relax…tear that fuckin’ collar off of you!** ”_

“I…I can’t! It won’t break!” I yelled as both my hands now tried to pulled it apart.

 

_“ **You have to! It’s stopping us from fully connecting! Do you want to die? Do you want them to slice you up like a fucking dog?!** ”_

 

The voices grew louder as if…as if they were getting closer, slowly the anger faded and was replaced by dread and fear. I couldn’t breath- they were going to kill me, cut me, slice me up like a piece of meat.

 

_“ **LET ME OUT!** ”_

 

Suddenly it felt like there was a chain attached to my chest…but it was attached to something with in me, something that now wanted out. It pulled and it hurt... gods the pain. It felt as if I was being pulled apart slowly from the inside as if skin, flesh and veins tore from my very being and I screamed. I screamed louder and louder, begged it to stop but nothing happened, I screamed for help but no one came. Tears streaks were covering my cheeks and I choked on my own sobs. I was going to die.

 

Suddenly I was pulled out of the pain, the crying and the anger, the fear was still there as i opened my eyes and could hear how my heart was hammering inside my chest. I was breathing heavy and was covered in sweat. I looked up at the windows and saw no light shining through them, it was still night.

 

“Damn it”

 

“Another dream?” a deep voice mumbled next to me and I smiled.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, I’ll go sleep up-“ my voice was cut off as a large arm wrapped around me and pulled me backwards. My back hit his chest gently and i could feel how his stubble gently scraped against my neck.

 

“I might wake you again…” I whispered and he simply hummed as i felt his arm wrap around me tighter.

 

I closed my eyes and smiled. 


End file.
